Katawa shoujo - Welcome to your new life (Title in progress)
by wresd123
Summary: Dustin Dixon is your average "Punk kid" but after a car accident leaving him with only 1 arm, he faces a new, more peaceful life in Yamaku. This is my first fic, so i'd like some reviews
1. Prologue part 1

"Oi Dustin, wake up." I hear a voice that wakes me up from my half asleep state. I blink as I stare at my friend who woke me up. "C'mon Alex, lemme sleep for a bit, you made me do all of the work that needed intelligence" I say groggily as my friend hits me in the arm. "Dude, we are one of me most highly feared gangs in this town, we gotta stay alert for people who want us dead" Alex said as he punched me on the shoulder.

Alex, he's my best friend, he's short and has short blonde hair, but don't underestimate him, he can be deadly when you piss him off. He's also the muscle of our little gang. "So where you two idiots going?" A voice called out from the driver's seat. "Main Street, we need to go to the market" Alex said to the driver.

Nathan, he's the driver of the car, he's tall with black hair, and he's fairly passive, only doing things when told. He shares the role of the brains along with me in our gang. "So guys, how did the shootout between us and the tunnel snakes?" Nathan asked. "Well, we're alive right? So you already know what happened" Alex told Nathan. "Did you leave any alive? They could come back and try to avenge their gang y'know?" Nathan warned us, which made Alex laugh. "Dude, they wouldn't come after us. Trust me, we're fine" Alex tried to reassure Nathan, which made him sigh. "If you say so" Nathan muttered.

* * *

Alex sighed heavily and groaned. "How long until we get there?" Alex complained. "Not long" Nathan replied. I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my shoulder, Alex probably hit me again. "What is it Alex?" I asked. "You've been really quiet lately, you alright man?" Alex asked with a worried face. "I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Alex asked which made me sigh. "About the shootout, we left one guy alive. I'm worried about what Nathan said, you know, about the guy coming back to kill us?" Alex laughed at me as I said that. "Dude, he would only be able to kill us by car. Even then, we would see him co-"Alex was cut off by a loud screech.

I looked to where the sound came from, only to see a car heading directly towards us, me more specifically.

Wait what the fu-

My thoughts were cut off by a loud banging like noise.

Now… it's black.

I'm worried, did I die? Did that guy come back and kill us?

I hear voices around me, but I can't make them out before my conciseness fades.


	2. Prologue part 2

"Mm…" I feel… warmth around like, like a mother's hug, or your favorite shirt being on after being in the dryer. Did I really die?

My thoughts raced, only to find one conclusion. I'm not dead

If I had been dead, I would have been in the afterlife, but I'm not. I'm in my mind, unconscious.

It's not a nice feeling, wondering if you're going to die, or if people are looking at you without you knowing.

Wait… I hear voices around me, sounds like… Alex, Nathan and someone I haven't heard before. But I can't make out what their saying, which sucks. Oh well, I should probably stop thinking until I wake up.

Yeah, I'll do that

I open my eyes to a bright white light. Oh how I loved hospitals.

"Holy shit, he's awake!" I hear a familiar voice next to me. "Alex, keep it down, he just woke up"

"What… What happened?" I asked weakly. "Nathan was right, that guy tried to kill us!" Alex yelled. "He hit us with his car at about 90 miles per hour; you took most of the hit"

"Did I lose anything, or am I disabled in some way now?" I asked Nathan. He responded by nodding and pointing at my right ar-

Wait… Where's my right arm?

I stare in disbelief. I lost my right arm.

Well, it's not the end of the world for me, I am left handed. But still.

"Alex, get the doctor so he can check up on Dustin" Nathan asked Alex. "All right!" Alex said as he ran out of the room.

I blink and space out.

What happens now?

If I return to the gang, I'll probably be shamed or picked on. I'll probably have to find a whole new life somewhere.

But man, at least my life is going to be more peaceful now.


	3. Prologue part 3

It's been three months after the accident…

Since then, I've gotten used to having one arm.

Sure, things like video games or manual labor are out of the question for me, but I can still read and write, which is cool.

Right now, I'm standing in my small apartment, waiting for an opportunity to come around.

I don't like waiting so long, but there are probably people worse off than me

Finally, the doctor calls. I answer the phone, with hopes for good news.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Dixon?" a voice I've learned to get used to over the three months

"Yeah, yeah doc, who else would it be?" I ask as a joke to lighten the mood. "It could be Alex faking you." He responds which makes me laugh.

"Anyway doc, got any good news for me?" I asked hopefully.

"I do, it's a school for the disabled" the doctor responds, which made me question what he just said.

A school for the disabled. Am I going to be grouped in the disabled kids now?

"I know it's hard for you to take in, but consider this. The people around have the same problems as you, so it's not you're not too different." The doctor tells me, probably to make me less worried about it.

"Okay… I guess so. Where is it, and do I have to live in a dorm?" I ask the doctor, though I already know the answer to the second question, I still want to know where I'm going.

"It's in a small town, sort of between the south and the middle of Japan.

That last part took me off guard, Japan?

I was more worried about the distance from my home.

"Do you happen to know Japanese, or do you have to miss this opportunity as well?"

I do know Japanese; I learned it when I was about fifthteen or sixteen.

"Yes…" I responded

"Then come to the office in three days. We'll tell you the details and we also have a ticket for you"

He hung up before I could object.

I guess it could be worse.

And hey, I might meet new friends there.


End file.
